Kingdom Hearts: Last Endings One-Shots
by Alliance Empire
Summary: One-shots.


**Me: Every now and then I will be making shots in this separate story that are either cannon or non to fit in my other stories. The non-canon chapters will be just for fun. This particular chapter on the other hand is canon. It will explain how the Transformers and other franchises fit into the Last Endings universe and the Star Wars galaxy. It takes place in the Clone Wars 2008 cartoon after Liberation of Ryloth. Also, it went good at first, but after writers block it pretty much ended badly. Review or not, your choice.**

* * *

Anakin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked through the halls of his _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer, the _Resolute_ , giving respectable nods to passing clones who saluted back. The call Obi-Wan gave him better be worth waking up early. Its only been 6 rotations since the battle of Ryloth and he and the 501st were still resting from their ordeal. It didn't help that they just recently visited Khoros for repairs for his ship and the Tetramand king wanted a spar between Anakin and one of his warriors to prove himself. Bottom line is Skywalker won, barely, and earned enough respect to have his ships engines repaired and a helmet as a trophy. Say what you want about the red-skinned wrestlers, they are great engineers. Anakin was just lucky the warrior he faced wasn't a female otherwise he would have had to marry her. One woman was already enough for him, thank you very much.

He walked through the blast doors and saw who was waiting for him. Ahsoka and Rex were there plus Yularan. Along with them via hologram were Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Oppo Rancisis. That last Master caught Anakin off guard. Master Rancisis was the second oldest Jedi alive and a beast both on and off the battlefield. He once sent a droid tank flying through the air like a child's toy with one swipe of his tail and his battle meditations won almost a dozen battles against the Separatists. Though he was against Anakin's ascension into knighthood, but only out of respect for tradition. "Am I missing something here, Masters?"

 _"Quite the contrary, Anakin."_ Obi-Wan said.

 _"A new assignment, we have for you."_ Yoda explained. _"Grave danger there is, on the planet Aranhaschimmia."_

Ahsoka blinks in surprise. "The Arachnichimp homeworld?"

Mace nodded. _"As you all know, Aranhaschimmia is dangerously close to Incursean territory. They are members of the Republic, and yet time and time again the Incurseans have attempted to rule the world and enslave the Arachnichimps and use the planet as a staging ground. What they keep forgetting is that they have no power. They were an empire that controlled hundreds of worlds back during the old Republic, but lost much territory during the Sith wars. They only control eight systems. A small sub-sector. Though, from what our intelligence has managed to retrieve, is that they are now a part of the Separatist Alliance."_

Yularan scoffs. "Incurseans. A despicable race that just wants to do nothing but fight. It's like they can't get enough of it."

 _"They can't."_ Master Rancisis said. _"And that is precisely why you are being reinforced with extra ships for an imminent invasion fleet. We also have reports of auxiliary forces with them."_

Anakin's face immediately turns sour. "Who?"

 _"Trandoshans, Nimbus and Gossam commandos."_ Obi-Wan answered. _"But that's not our only problem. Decepticons have also been seen."_

Every non hologram person looked shocked.

"How?!" Anakin demanded, his mech hand turning into a fist.

 _"Know, we do not."_ Yoda answered. _"Which is why, Autobot help, you will receive."_

Mace nodded. _"Ambassador Cerebros has informed us that Optimus Prime has sent in Drift, Cliffjumper, the Aerialbots and... Warpath."_ He said that last name with some resentment.

Anakin's smile grew. "Great. With those eight this fight will be over rather quickly. Especially with Warpath and the Aerialbots."

 _"Are you just saying that because you want to compare kills with Air Raid like back at Naboo?"_ Obi-Wan sighs. Mace and Oppo sigh with him while Yoda simply smiles. Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other in confusion.

Anakin shrugs. "Maybe a little. Signing off." The holograms blink out and Anakin walks out the blast door for the hanger to work on his personal fighter. Ahsoka and Rex follow after him.

"So whats the story with these Autobots?" Rex asked. "I heard they're giant droids."

"It's more then that, Rex!" Ahsoka said with excitement. "The Autobots are part of the Cybertronian race, who are one of, if not the, oldest race in the entire galaxy. Their history goes back billions of years."

"Wow, and they're still around?"

"Oh yeah." Anakin grinned. "They're one of the founding members of the Galactic Republic twenty-five thousand years ago. Optimus Prime is respected as one of the most important senators. He's the one who opposed the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo and is a military genius. Much of the old wars were won because of the Autobots. Ultra Magnus, Autobot second in command and leader of the Wrecker commandos, kicked the Separatists off of Lorahns just a month ago. While they have colony worlds like Velocitron and Paradron, most Autobots prefer the core worlds like Anaxes, Corellia, and Alderaan. The Autobots on Coruscant mainly stay at the temple, providing knowledge and defense. Know anybody, snips?"

Ahsoka giggled. "Bulkhead. A big lug, but sweet on the younglings."

"But who are the Decepticons?" Rex asked.

Anakin frowns. "Millions of years ago, after the Golden Age of Cybertron ended, a gladiator by the name of Megatronus, wanted to end the Cybertronian caste system, but on his own terms. Which involved him ruling over everyone. Optimus was opposed to it and became Prime while Megatronus renamed himself Megatron and started a civil war that lasts to this day. Cybertron was rendered a lifeless husk and the Autobots became homeless until the start of the Republic."

Rex's eyes widen. "Karabast, he destroyed his own planet?"

Anakin nodded, bad memories starting to return. Seeing the look on his face, Ahsoka decided to change the subject. "So, what did master Kenobi said about an Air Raid?"

Anakin's face turned a 360. "Air Raid is part of the Aerialbots and is the most fearless of the team, as he says. They helped during the blockade of Naboo. We had a kill count going and while he took down thirty droid fighters, I took out the control ship and won."

"How does destroying one ship give you more kills?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "And don't say it's because there were more droids in it."

Both Anakin and Rex simply laugh.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _"I don't have to tell you what will happen if you fail, princess."_

"That's QUEEN!" Queen Attea shouted at Count Dooku's hologram. She was a green skinned amphibian wearing a purple pilots suit with goggles on her head. Unlike the males, female Incurseans look more human and can give birth to over a dozen tadpoles. Only a few survive since the babies cannibalize each other to test who can survive and live better. Only one to four tadpoles are female so they are removed and raised away safely by themselves. "I think I've shown my allegiance to the Confederacy when I overthrew my own father!"

"I've never been so proud." A large fat Incursean cried as he was escorted away by battle droids.

"Love you, daddy!" Attea called out to her father before turning to the Sith lord. "I have even more to lose if I fail. I've taken a big risk in working with my peoples most hated enemy. I was lucky you aren't a pure blood otherwise my corpse would be parading through the streets now."

 _"The capture of the Arachnichimp home world is of vital importance."_ Dooku said, crossing his arms over his chest. _"It will be the staging ground for control of the entire Hanuya sector; Which is why I have General Grievous assisting you with his fleet."_

"A lot of good that will do." Attea groaned, taking her seat on her fathers throne. "The Arachnichimps are as protective of their world as the Wookiees. Plus, their entire world is one big forest covered in tree houses with apex predators crawling all over the forest floor. Tanks will be useless."

 _"Then we shall focus on the skies. The manguka trees are incredibly strong and are incapable of catching fire, even with conflagrine-14. We won't have to worry about starting a fire so feel free to cause as much damage as possible. All the Separatists need is the vast resources of that planet."_

Attea rubbed her chin in thought. "And in return the Incursean empire will rise in this new order? As long as the Republic and the Jedi die?"

Dooku smiled. _"But of course."_

"Deal. I have to tell yah, count, the Republic hasn't been this threatened since the New Sith wars. HAH! The Ruusan Reformations was probably the dumbest thing they could have signed. No military, wimpy starships, and one thousand years of getting fat and lazy. So they had to rely on clones from a Mandalorian who killed six Jedi with his bare hands!"

Dooku frowned at the memory before snapping his attention back to Attea. _"Grievous will arrive soon. Prepare your fleet. The Republic will be ready for you."_ Then his image faded.

Attea sniffed. "I hate Sith, but I hate Jedi more."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as the hologram disappeared, Dooku let's out a small growl from his throat and, using the force, lifted a five ton metal crate into the air and squeezed until it was a metal ball the size of a Droideka. With his anger now suppressed, Darth Tyrannus breaths a sigh of relief. If only the Order didn't force Jedi to swallow down their emotions then less Jedi would turn to the dark side... like him.

Shaking that thought from his head, Dooku went back to his desk and sat on his chair. The Count made a quick call and seconds later a nice pretty Zeltron girl appeared, carrying a tray and on it was Jeru tea. After thanking and dismissing the girl, Dooku took a slow sip of the sweet beverage before tapping a button on his desk. The hologram in front of his desk activated and _he_ appeared.

 _"Any word, Count."_ Megatron said, his massive spiked arms crossed over his chest.

"The Incursean's have agreed provided their Empire returns."

 _"And will they?"_

Dooku simply scoffed. "Of course not. Nor will they win this battle. Attea is no fool, but when she doesn't know something important that can change the tide of battle that will be her downfall."

 _"So that's why you didn't tell her about the_ Mandator. _"_

"Indeed." Count Dooku stood up and walked to the window and gazed out at the beauty of the Serenno night sky. "When my Master's plan comes to fruition he will not tolerate any upstarts. Especially those idiotic amphibians."

 _"You know I don't care what happens to any of you."_ Megatron said. _"Leave me and the Decepticons alone and we'll leave you alone. Call us as mercenaries if you wish. Even we need credits."_

"Quite. Still, you must know a confrontation between us is inevitable. Like the battle between you and Revan."

Megatron snarls in rage, his right optic twitching every now and then when that blasted dark Jedi slashed it with his lightsaber thousands of years ago. _"When it does happen I will take great pleasure in stripping the flesh from your bones!"_ Then his hologram disappears.

Tyrannus simply sniffs. "Run as far and as fast as you can, Megatron. You and your associates cannot escape what is to come."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Resolute was soon to arrive at the rendezvous point so until then, Anakin decided on a little presentation for the 501st.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Skywalker said to his troops and Padawan in the hanger bay. "We'll be arriving soon with the rest of the fleet for Aranhaschimmia so there are some things you have to know. The planet has two species. The Arachnichimps." A holo of a blue furred four armed and four eyed monkey appeared. On all fours it reached up to a clones waist. "And the Arachni-Apes." Then the holo of a huge purple gorilla-like beast appeared, catching the clones off guard. It was way bigger then a regular chimp with two large meaty arms and small legs. On its back were four spider legs. "The Arachni-Apes are a separate sub-species that are the muscle of their militia forces. Where as the Arachnichimps are often scouts or snipers, Arachni-Apes are heavy infantry capable of tearing the cannon off a droid tank. We will be working with the local forces of the planet and I will warn you, Aranhaschimmia is like Kashyyyk. Giant trees as tall as a Coruscant skyscraper and large predators that live on the forest floor. This is the reason why the Chimps and Apes make their home in the trees. So if you fall, then I'm afraid your as good as dinner."

"Question, General." Fives spoke up, raising his hand. "What is so important about this planet besides the trees and how will we be fighting?"

"I'm glad you asked, Fives." Anakin said, changing the holo to the capital, Taran city. "First off, the manguka trees are as hard as brylark, so don't worry about collateral. Second, the planet is rich in minerals. And third, the walkers will be useless in the trees so we'll have to rely on Jet troopers and scout walkers and gunships." Then Yularen was heard over the sound system

"ATTENTION! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE RENDEZVOUS POINT. WE WILL BE EXITING HYPERSPACE IN ONE MINUTE."

"You heard him boys!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka clears her throat. "And girl! Move out!" While the troops filed away, Anakin made his way towards the bridge followed by his Padawan and Captain Rex. When he arrived, he addressed Yularen. "So, what do we get?"

Yularen simply pointed out the bridge. "See for yourself." They followed his line of site an instantly their eyes widen in surprise. What set before them was a large fleet composed of 6 of those new line of _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyers, 4 _Acclamator_ -Class Assault Ships, 25 _Venator_ -Class Star Destroyers, 30 _Carrack_ -class Light Cruisers, 15 _Arquitens_ -class Light Cruisers and 10 _Dreadnaught_ -class Heavy Cruisers. But that's just a regular fleet, what they're staring at is the 8 kilometer long behemoth at the forefront of the fleet.

 **(AN: The _Imperator_ is what the ship was called during the Republic before being renamed _Imperial_ by the Empire.)**

Anakin blinks a few times so make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Is that... a _Mandator_? I thought they weren't allowed out of the core worlds."

Yularen nodded with pride. "A _Mandator II_ to be precise. Upgraded over the older models. This is the first one created: The _Fire Drake_. With how this war's going the Ruusan Reformations might as well be over, or at least revised. Along with it are the new ARC-170 heavy starfighters and _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyers. This will be their first fight and the Republic wants to see what they can do."

Anakin nodded. "I guess the Republic doesn't want another Incursean empire." That was when a small flotilla jumped out of hyperspace. 2 _Acclamators_ that looked like they were modified more for combat and a _Venator_. Unlike others colored red, this one was colored a navy blue. "Is that the _Stormwing_?"

"I do believe so." Yularen said. "General Rahm Kota's personal ship."

Ahsoka blinks. "Master Kota? Isn't he the Jedi who uses his own militia instead of clones?"

Anakin nodded. "Yup. He believes that clones are unfit for battle." He could sense Rex and other clones in the bridge tense up. "I can see why he's here. Along with masters Obi-Wan and Rancisis. Looks like we're gonna have a big fight on our hands."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After boarding a shuttle, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex flew towards the _Fire Drake_. The shuttle made its way into the large hanger where Generals Kota and Kenobi, Clone Commander Cody, and the Admiral in charge of the ship were waiting. Rahm Kota was a human in his late 30s with dark brown hair tied in a bun that was already starting to turn white. He wasn't like other Jedi, preferring to wear armor instead of robes and a blaster in a holster at his side. And the Admiral is a dark skin Human from Kuat in his early 70s with short white hair and a beard wearing a prestige grey uniform with medals. **(AN: It's Morgan Freeman from Red.)**

As soon as the shuttle landed, everyone disembarked. Both Jedi bowed while Rex saluted.

Kota nodded. "General Skywalker, good to see you again. And hello to you, Padawan Tano." Ahosoka nodded, taking note that Master Kota didn't even acknowledge Rex. He motioned his hand to the Admiral. "This is Admiral Jo Matheson of the _Fire Drake_. He will be leading this fleet."

The Admiral nodded. "Greetings Master Jedi. I assume you know you're roles?" He asked.

"Only that Obi-Wan's role is to defend the Capital while I clear the skies of droids." Anakin said. "What about General Kota and Master Rancisis?"

"I have a different role to play in." The Old master said. "I will be launching an invasion of the Incursean homeworld of Incu III with Master Rancisis."

All other Jedi and clones stare at him in surprise.

"Are you sure that is wise, Master Kota?" Obi-Wan asked, rubbing his beard in thought. "The Incursean's are sure to put up a fight."

Kota simply chuckles. "Ah, but there in lies the problem. They believe in numbers and thanks to the treaty the Republic forced them to sign they have no tanks or walkers. They only have their ships and those are smaller then an _Acclamator_ , even so, most of their fleet will be with the Separatist fleet. Its practically vulnerable. The invasion fleet will be consisting of the _Imperator_ star destroyer the _Ruination_ , 10 _Carracks_ , three _Venators_ plus the _Stormwing_ , the _Dreadnoughts_ , and the _Acclamators_ including mine _,_ the _Brave_ and the _Bold_. They won't stand a chance."

Anakin smirks. "Well, if you need any help, I'm sure Ahsoka here will go with you with you're permission of course." He could sense Ahsoka beaming, happy that her master would trust her with this important assignment. Unfortunately, General Kota didn't feel the same way.

Rahm frowns at the suggestion, wanting to say no, but he held his tongue in check and simply nodded before turning around a walking towards his personal LAAT gunship to travel back to the _Stormwing_. Everybody but Obi-Wan and Admiral Matheson were caught off guard by this.

"Was it something I said?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "No, Anakin, it's not you. It's just Master Kota has always been against sending young Padawans into battle."

"I am not a youngling." Ahsoka retorted.

"Apologies, Padawan Tano, but Master Kota grew up in war on his homeworld. He was inducted into the Order at eighteen, despite other Jedi that were against it. He is a true military man, so he isn't like any other Jedi. He's more violent and has been known to execute those who have committed war crimes which include rape and murder." Obi-Wan sighs. Despite all this, he can consider Rahm a friend. "I'm going to speak with him."

"Then I'll prepare the fleet." Admiral Matheson said, making his way to the bridge.

While Anakin and Ahsoka went to meet the Autobots with Rex and Cody, Obi-Wan quickly made his way towards General Kota, catching just before he stepped onto his gunship. "Master Kota, a moment of your time?" He sensed the frustration in the other Jedi, but it was quickly suppressed.

General Rahm Kota turned around to address his fellow Jedi. "Yes, General Kenobi."

"I hope Anakin passing his Padawan to you didn't upset you."

Kota shakes his head. "Tell her to be on the _Stormwing_ before we jump. She can hitch a ride with Warpath. She'll be more useful on Incu then Aranhaschimmia."

"That's not what I mean." Obi-Wan countered. "I know you were against the induction of Padawans fighting in this war-"

"It's not just that!" Kota calmly exclaimed, making sure not to raise his voice for the clones to hear. "This war should have never started in the first place! The Republic has become laxed and weak and the Order is no different. Commanding clones of our mortal enemies! Letting children fight before they can even drink?! We are peacekeepers, and we can't even do that job right with slavers and syndicates doing what they want in the galaxy. Relying on the Hutt's who, might I remind you, are slavers and black market dealers that we should have been destroyed millennia ago! The Jedi have fought for the Republic since the beginning, but they rely on us so much apparently everyone else is to lazy to fight for their Republic. But I guess that's the brute inside me talking, as the dark woman would say."

Obi-Wan winced at the title. The Dark woman, or An'ya Kuro, was one of the most stout believers of the Order. So much so that she was considered the most emotionless Jedi alive. She condemned any kind of attachment and was against Anakin's induction into the Order. She disappeared for some time after failing an apprentice who's name was wiped from the records. And if he was honest with himself, he never liked her, respected her maybe, but never liked her. "We are committed to protecting the Republic, Master Kota."

Rahm simply scoffed. "A corrupt Republic." Was all he said before boarding the gunship. Obi-Wan stepped back as the LAAT floated for a few seconds before flying out the hanger bay towards the _Stormwing_. Obi-Wan sighs and went to join his comrades.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, well, well. Paint me purple and call me a Decepticon!" Air Raid shouted as he and his fellow Autobots met with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan who had just arrived.

"I hope not." Anakin joked. "Good to see you again Air Raid."

One of the other bots scoffed. "Still needing lessons after all this time, Skywalker?"

Anakin groans. "And hello to you too, Slingshot."

Rex and Cody were caught off guard by how big the Autobots were. The smallest one was six meters tall. He was colored red with bull horns on his head. The next one looked more like a samurai, a warrior of ancient humanity that fought with honor. He was 7.5 meters high and colored blue with swords on his back. The next one was easily the tallest at almost ten meters and colored red with a huge cannon sticking out of his chest. The last five were between various sizes, but all were colored silver and red. With the wings on their backs and the fact that Anakin called one of them Air Raid, it was obvious these were the Aerialbots.

Anakin turned to the others and introduced them, starting with his Padawan. "This is Ahsoka Tano, my Padawan."

The leader Silverbolt bows his head. "Hello there, young Padawan."

"If you need any assistance in the air, then call on me." Fireflight exclaimed, pounding one of his fists into his chest.

Skydive chuckles. "I thought you said you don't do Padawans?"

Anakin shrugs. "What can I say, she grew on me. Like an annoying little sister." He laughed when Ahsoka elbowed him in the ribs, making the other bots laugh too.

The samurai Autobot bowed to Kenobi. "It is good to see you again, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan bowed back. "And to you as well, Master Drift. How have you been faring since Muunilist?"

Drift waved him off. "You worry too much, my friend. Those cowardly Muuns will need more then a million droids and that mercenary to take me down."

The tank Autobot smacked smacked Drift in the back with his hand, making the swordsman wobble, and laughed. "That's just another way of saying that his pride still hurts after being tossed around like a rag doll by that bounty hunter!"

Both warriors grimace at the memory of that Gen'dai that almost killed them during the battle of Muunilist. "Please do not remind me of that experience, Warpath." Obi-Wan groaned. "It took me five baths and I swear I still smell of organs, or whatever a Gen'dai is made of."

The red horned Autobot turned to the two clones and gave them a two fingered salute. "How you guys doing? Names Cliffjumper, best Autobot warrior around."

Anakin rolls his eyes. "More like the best suicidal Autobot warrior."

"Oh, hush up. You forgetting that time on Rhen Var when we rescued all those clones?!" Cliffjumper jokingly countered.

"How could I forget, I still have the scar from that experience."

Cliff jumper tilts his head in confusion. "You were riding in me the whole time."

"I meant after you pulled a hard stop and I smacked my head on the windshield!" Anakin turned to glare at his Padawn when he heard giggling.

Rex and Cody blink in surprise at how chummy the Jedi and Autobots were. "Forgive us," Cody said after a few minutes. "It's our first time meeting an Autobot."

"Our first time meeting you guys too." Warpath said. "I'm sure you already know us."

Rex nodded. "I'm captain Rex, I serve under General Skywalker. And this is Commander Cody, he serves under General Kenobi."

Warpath saluted. "Good ta meet yah. Sorry I can't stay any longer, but General Kota needs me with the invasion. Forest worlds ain't my thing."

"I'm going with you," Ahsoka said. "I'd be much better use with you and Master Kota."

"Rex, go with them." Anakin said to his second. "Take a team and keep Ahsoka safe."

Rex saluted. "Yes sir!"

"I don't need a baby sitter, master!" Ahsoka replied hotly.

"Actually I recommended it." Obi-Wan said, surprising the Padawan. "There's a good chance Master Kota might take this battle to far, so I need you to be his confidant and take the Queen alive."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Warpath with Rex to an Autobot dropship.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After a few minutes of travel, the _Stormwing_ opened its central hanger and allowed the dropship to fly in. The starfighters and walkers were the usual complement. AT-RT, AT-XT, AT-TE, LAAT, V-19 Torrents, Y-Wings and Z-95 Headhunters. The only difference is the crew. Humans from all over the core worlds such as Anaxes, Kuat and Corellia and different races from Rodians to Zabraks and Sullustans to Duros and even a few Autotroopers. Ahsoka was caught off guard by this. Not a single clone was in sight. She had no idea this many people were so patriotic. Though if it wasn't for the Ruusan Reformations that stopped enlistment, there could be thousands more. Of course, rich Senators just want expendable clones. When the dropship landed, the doors opened up. Warpath stepped out first followed by Ahsoka, Rex and five more clones, including Echo and Fives. As soon as they stepped off, every non-clone turned to look at the clones with a combination of awe, annoyance, fear, and even anger.

"I don't like the looks they're giving us." Echo said, keeping a tight grip on his DC-15A blaster rifle.

"What are you looking, maggots!" Warpath shouted. "Back to work!" Everyone quickly returned to what they were doing and kept their eyes away from the clones. "Sorry about that guys. They just don't like clones that much."

"So we see," Ahsoka muttered.

While Warpath went to address the troops, Ahsoka and Rex decided to pay Master Kota a visit while the other clones stayed behind. As they made their way to the bridge, thoughts ran through Ahsoka's head. Mainly on what to do with the Incurseans. They were a nasty amphibious race that terrorized many worlds and people for a long time. She was surprised the Republic tolerated these people. And princess **-** or queen Attea as she calls herself now **-** was no different. Though if they were to take her alive, the Incurseans would surrender instantly by her word, as an Incursean would never go against an order from their ruler unless they wanted to be thrown into a quasar.  


Ahsoka and Rex finally made it to the bridge where Master Kota was waiting his his ships captain, a male Pau'an wearing a grey uniform fitted for his lithe body. All across the bridge were, yet again, all non-clones.

"Make doubly sure everything's prepared." General Rham said to a Wookiee, most likely the _Stormwings_ CAG. "We'll have other Republic ships and personal fighting with us and I don't want to be ordered to disband because those damn Kaminoans think we're taking their tax payers money away from them because we couldn't fight right." The Wookiee nods and growls a 'yes sir' and walked out the blast doors to the hanger bay.

Seeing that he wasn't busy anymore, Ahsoka called out, "Master Kota." Both the General and Captain turned to face her. "I'm here with my team to assist you."

Rham nodded. "Greetings, Padawan. This is my Captain, Zyn Madroon." The Pau'an nodded. "We will be leaving as soon as the rest of the fleet jumps. Until then, I want to brief you on your special assignment."

Ahsoka's face crinkled in confusion. "Special assignment?"

"Yes, you and your clones will be accompanying my SpecOps team, the Blackhawks, to capture or kill the Queen while the army focuses on the capital."

"Master, with all do respect, I'm not an assassin." Ahsoka argued.

Rham gave her a stern look. "I'm well aware of that, Padawan. Which is why team Blackhawk will preform the deed if need be."

"But we need the Queen alive." Ahsoka countered. "The other Incurseans will listen to her or they will be executed. As per tradition."

"If if _if_ we take her alive. Its not going to be a walk in the park. She's a master martial artists and can and _will_ kill you if she gets the chance. If you can't take her, then she dies and we force the Incurseans to surrender. They only listen to strength so we gotta be stronger then Attea."

After being quiet for to long, Zyn lets out a huff, getting the attention of the others. "Master Kota, with all do respect, but a child can not be expected to handle a mission of this caliber. Especially one who is not trained for a type of mission like this."

"Excuse me!" Ahsoka exclaimed indignantly. Rex stood close to his commander to intervene if needed, but didn't speak up, not wanting to in front of another general and captain of the Republic. "I was trained since I was a toddler."

Zyn simply rolled his red eyes. "Indeed, trained to fight lowly thieves and greedy senators who lost their ways instead of fighting slavers and war criminals by any means necessary. I remember my father telling me how the Jedi and the Republic army defended the innocent when needed. But those times have changed. Slavers and warlords doing what they want with the Republic not even lifting a finger to fight for its people. Should I remind everyone why Jabiim left the Republic for the CIS?" Everyone, including the bridge personnel, froze at the name.

Jabiim.

Easily one of the most devastating defeats at the start of the Clone Wars. Over ten thousand clones and 27 Jedi dead. The reason why Jabiim left was that they believed that the Republic only needed them simply because of the planets vast minerals and when the people were attacked by slavers and pirates constantly and the Republic didn't even spare one ship to help they had enough. A civil war broke out and when the Republic tried to fight they were defeated and forced to abandon the planet. That was the final nail in the coffin as loyalist Jabiim joined the Separatist Alliance in droves. Their Nimbus commandos have been harassing Republic forces constantly since then.

The other loss was the supposed death of Obi-Wan Kenobi who was thought dead, but was actually captured along with ARC trooper Alpha by Asajj Ventress and tortured to join the dark side. Anakin managed to save them, but Obi-Wan, while not admitting it, still has nightmares from the experience.

General Kota shakes his head. "Meet the team at the hanger and be prepared. We will be leaving soon."

Not having any more energy to argue more, Ahsoka left for the hanger fallowed by Rex.

When they were far enough, Rex spoke up. "Are you alright, sir? I'm sorry for not assissting you, but clones already have a bad reputation with everyone here and I couldn't speak up against a superior officer."

Ahsoka sighs. "I understand, Rex. It's just... grr I'm so sick of people thinking that because I'm a youngling that I can't fight!"

Rex chose his next words carefully. "I'm sorry to say this, sir, but you _aren't_ trained for this." Ahsoka looked at Rex in betrayal. "Please hear me out. General Kota, though blunt, is a seasoned warrior who knows how this war should go. In fact, I hear that a new bill might be passed where the Republic military returns and the Ruusan Reformations are discarded. As much as I hate to say this, the Republic can't rely on clones forever and sooner or later both the Republics and Separatists economy is gonna go down the drain and we need to be prepared. It's time to go back to our roots of war instead of peace."

Ahsoka looked down. "Yeah. Thanks to this war everything's going to change."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The Republic attack fleet arrived at Aranhaschimmia soon after. When the Venators positioned themselves overhead, dozens of LAAT's flew out of each destroyer followed by V-19 _Torrents_ and the Aerialbots. Drift took the form of a helicopter **-** which baffled many clones since that kind of vehicle hasn't been used since, well, ever **-** and Cliffjumper was being carried by an LAAT/c, much to his chagrin.

"Are we there yet?!" The red Autobot shouted to the Jedi through his comm. "This is kinda mortifying!"

"Quite your whining!" Anakin shouted back. "We're just a minute out!" He sighs and shuts off his comm. "And his name is suppose to be Cliffjumper."

"I don't think this qualifies as the same stunt he pulled on Thule," Obi-Wan said.

"Do I even want to know?" Cody asked in trepidation.

"No." Both Jedi say at the same time.

After passing through the immense trees, they made to the massive capital. Homes and buildings were built into the trees or on platforms attached to said trees that, from the looks of things, could hold an AT-AT easily without even tilting. The LAAT carrying Anakin and Obi-Wan landed on an LZ with Silverbolt and Drift joining them fallowed by Cliffjumper while the other dropships carried the clones to various locations.

As soon as they stepped out of the LAAT, Arachnichimp and Apes troops moved up as escort for the governess. She was a female Arachnichimp with light blue fur and a crown of flowers on her head who goes by the name of Ada. Walking next to her was an old dark blue chimp carrying a staff and the bodyguards, two Arachni-apes carrying heavy blasters and six Arachnichimp guards carrying DC-15S blasters.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Drift and Silverbolt bowed while Cliffjumper and Cody saluted.

The governess nodded. "Master Jedi. Master Autobots. So you've come."

"Yes, your highness," Obi-Wan said. "Our fleet is stationed overhead to provide protection. Grievous and his fleet will be here soon."

"Indeed. We have already prepared. The civilians have been evacuated and guerilla fighters have been positioned throughout the city. I must ask though, what will happen to the Incurseans after this battle? It's no doubt that the Republic will win this fight, though at a cost, but surely you will not let them get away with this attack?"

"General's Kota and Rancisis will be engaging the Incursean homeworld and attempt to capture the Queen. When that's finished we will occupy the planet to ensure they never try this again."

Ada's face hardens. "And?"

Everyone blinks. "And what?" Anakin asked.

"You're just going to give them a slap on the wrist and try to change them when we all know that will never work with those toads!" Ada growled. "They have attacked us time and time again. Strikes on our colonies; Attacks on our convoys; Capture of our people to sell as slaves! I have had just about enough of this offense to my people and rest assured when I have the chance I'm taking this to the senate and demanding the Incurseans technology is repossessed and they're sent back to the stone age!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Cliffjumper asked, only to flinch when the Governess rounded on him.

"Not when its against these people!" Then Ada spun around and stormed off with her bodyguards, leaving the old chimp behind.

The Arachnichimp sighed and turned to the Jedi. "I'm sorry about that. Her highness lost her sister to a raid a few years ago and when she went to the Republic for aid they didn't help."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I remember that, but Jedi were sent and we managed to stop the raids."

The chimp narrows his four eyes. "We asked for ships and fighters. We can take care of ourselves."

Anakin stepped forward. "We tried to support you against the senate, but we were outvoted. I'm sorry sir...?"

"Oh, the names Lukman. I'm the seer and advisor to her majesty. Please, follow me and we can discuss our strategy at the war room."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ahsoka, Rex and the clones met up with Team Blackhawk near their black LAAT which was modified for stealth. Their were four of them, each of them wearing modified black ARC trooper armor. The first one was a Human Nubian with dark tanned skin and a bald head with a small braid on the left side of his head. His green eyes scanned the team with scrutinization as he polished his vibrosword gladius with a DC-17 hand blaster holstered on his left hip and a DC-15S blaster on his back with a reflex scope attachment.

The second was a female Revonnahgander sitting cross legged on the floor. Even though she looked in her forties, she was still a beautiful woman with purple fur and onyx colored braided hair. She carried two Naboo EGL-3A blaster pistols on her chest holsters and a combat knife in each boot. The sash covered in symbols around her body, from left shoulder to right side, gave Ahsoka pause. It was obvious this woman was a master in Revonnah Kai, a martial arts that involves focusing your energy into your fists and striking hard to kill in one hit. Some Revonnah Kai masters can even break stone with this move, much like Bakuuni Hand.

Only three non-Revonnahgander Jedi since the founding of the Republic have been taught Revonnah Kai because of the Revonnahganders Xenophobia, so seeing one here was a surprise since their world was hardly bothered as their main trading resource was the fruit amber ogia, which not only makes a tasty treat, but is also used in shampoo, soap and skin cream products.

The third was a large nine foot tall Togorian with massive muscles covered in crimson fur and black stripes. At his side was an akk dog - 12 feet long and 3 feet high at the shoulder - that was currently chewing on a droid head. Wrapped around his chest was a black harness with some type of machine attached to it. The Togorian gave the clones a feral grin as his pet looked up from his toy, snorted, and went back to chewing. The Togorian was carrying a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon with a sc'rath blade sheathed at his side.

The last one surprised Ahsoka and the clones. It was a Neimoidian. Unlike other Neimoidians, like Nute Gunray or Lok Durd, this one was tall and well muscled and tall at a good 6 feet high. With his dark green-yellow skin and his red eyes boring down on the Jedi and her clones, the Neimoidian checked his DC-15 blaster rifle with under barrel mounted grenade launcher and variable zoom scope attachment, then spoke up. "Well, look who's here? False Mandos."

Rex and the other clones instantly tensed and their grips on their weapons increased, turning their knuckles white under the armor. Ahsoka couldn't help but gulp mentally, knowing that all clones take an insult like that down to the core since they believe themselves to be real Mandalorians despite being clones, as evidence by the Jaig eyes on Rex's helmet.

"Na'scu, watch your mouth!" The Nubian chided his comrade before turning to Ahsoka and Rex. "I apologize for his comment. Na'scu Gintana never learned to shut his mouth from training."

"You love me."

The Nubian exhaled heavily through his nose before speaking up again. "Ahsoka Tano. Captain Rex. I am Commander Mo Hassan of team Blackhawk." He motioned his hand to the Revonnahgander. "This is Misha Nar and that," His hand moved to the Togorian. "Is Hashuut and his war beast, Steeljaws." As if to prove his point, the Akk dog bit down hard on the droid head and crushed it to pieces.

"Good name," Echo muttered.

"Suggest you all get prepped, because as soon as the General gives the word, we go after that bitch."

"Language, sir." Misha Nar chided without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah," Mo said. "Our objective will be to sneak in from behind the capital with our special stealth gunship and meet up with a spy we have down there. It'll be easy when the invasion force attacks and provides the best distraction."

Rex nodded. "Solid plan, commander." Though he wasn't a clone, Mo was still a soldier of the Republic military. Plus the Nubian outranked him.

"Which brings me to my next point," Mo said. "I'm in charge of this mission." Ahsoka wanted to argue, but relented after getting a stern look from Rex. Mo had more experience then her after all.

Just then, General Kota's voice sounded through the ship. "ATTENTION ALL HANDS!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The meeting went casual, thankfully. Clones and militia will be assembled throughout the area establishing choke points with blaster cannons and snipers while other clones and the Autobots will fight on the bridges and causeways that were wide and strong enough to support two AT-TE walkers at the same time. If need be, the bridges can retract while mortar crews bombard from afar.

"Is everything prepared?" Obi-Wan asked Cody, being the only Jedi down planetside while Anakin takes to the sky in his starfighter with the Aerialbots while Drift and Cliffjumper fight in the trees with him.

"Ready, sir," Cody saluted. "With the chimps and apes I don't think those tinnies will be too much trouble."

"It's the auxiliary forces that worry me." Obi-Wan said worryingly, horrifying memories starting to return. "You weren't there during the Jabiim campaign and when I fought a Decepticon years ago it was a massive brute by the name of Blackout. And he rightfully deserved that name."

Cody wanted to say something, but the clone held his tongue. When he was assigned to General Kenobi, he made sure to read up about the Jedi as much as could be allowed, and what he learned about Jabiim was terrifying. Not just the battle itself, but what happened after. Being tortured by a Sith acolyte was not something that can heal just overnight. So wanting to divert from this talk, Cody turned and saw Drift in the middle of what looked like pre-battle rituals. "If I may, sir? What is Drift doing? He's not a Jedi, is he?"

"Not necessarily," Obi-Wan commented, grateful for the change of talk. "While Autobots aren't force users - as they have an immunity to some powers such as telepathy and mind tricks - Drift studied the fighting styles of the Jedi and has mastered the art of the blade."

"But he doesn't have a gun?"

Obi- Wan shakes his head. "No, and the reason for that is he's an ex-Decepticon who went by the name of Deadlock." Cody looks at him in surprise. "Calm down, Commander. Drift left that life a long time ago. He'll probably never tell anyone what happened, but whatever it was, it was bad enough for him to give up the gun for the sword and join the Autobots."

"Hate to think what it was." That's when Cody's comm went off, as did the Generals. "They're here."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said grimly as everyone's attention was now focused on him. "Get ready everyone-"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"- The fights about to start." General Kota shouted. In an instant the bridge went into overdrive. The attack fleet had arrived just literally a few seconds ago. The _Ruination_ up front with the battleships and the _Brave_ and the _Bold_ \- which were converted as starfighter carriers with extra weaponry - while the _Acclamators_ stay behind the attack fleet. The _Carracks_ assisting the Republic fighters against enemy fighters while the _Dreadnoughts_ focus on the Incursean ships. "Captain, what's the enemies numbers?"

"Smaller then expected," Captain Madroon exclaimed. "One _Lucrehulk_ , 6 _Munificents_ , 6 _Recuscants_ and over two dozen Incursean vessels."

"That's it?" The Jedi Master said, surprised. One _Venator_ is easily a match for four Seperatist frigates thanks to its fighter compliment and the _Ruination_ can easily take on over half that number, but why would the CIS give the Incurseans this small fleet? Unless... "So that's how it is." Kota said grimly. "Patch me in with Master Rancisis and Tano!"

Captain Madroon nodded and after a few short moments, three images appeared. Both the Jedi Kota asked for plus Captain Rex.

 _"Something urgeant, Master Kota?"_ Rancisis asked.

Kota nodded. "Yes. This fleet is too small. Somethings wrong."

 _"But isn't that a good thing?"_ Ahsoka asked. _"This battle will be a walk in the park."_

 _"You need much more training in tactics, young one."_ Master Rancisis chided the Togruta. _"It's likely another fleet is waiting to ambush us from behind."_

"Or the CIS just don't care for whatever happens to these people." Kota argued. _"_ They're just cannon fodder while a larger fleet's focusing on Aranhaschimmia."

 _"But for what?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

Kota simply sighs. "We'll have to figure that out later. For now, all ships prepare for battle!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"The fleet is larger then expected, Generals." Admiral Yularen said to Obi-Wan and Anakin as they are patched in through the comm system. "But it's nothing we can't handle." He looked out and saw the Separatist fleet. 8 _Providence_ -class destroyers, 16 _Recuscants_ , 30 _Munificents_ , 3 _Lucrehulks_ and 100 Incursean ships.

 _"Not from what I'm seeing."_ Anakin said in concern.

"Not to worry, General Skywalker. The _Fire Drake_ is waiting out of system for the call and our _Imperators_ were created by the best damn ship builders of Kuat and Fondor. We're prepared."

 _"That's what I like to hear!"_ Air Raid shouted through the comms.

 _"Stow it, soldier!"_ Silverbolt exclaimed. _"The Aerialbots are ready sir."_

 _"As am I,"_ Anakin said, mounting his starfighter with R2 in it already.

 _"And us,"_ Obi-Wan said. _"If any droids get passed you, the troopers will hold them back."_

Yularen nodded and when he saw the enemy get closer, he gave the order. "Launch fighters! All ships, fire at will!"

The _Imperators_ were the first to strike. Their octuple barbette turbolasers combined with their large amount of weapon batteries struck the first 10 _Munificents_ at the front and completely tore them apart and any Incurseans that got in the way. Fighters were launched next; hundreds from each _Venator_. The V-19 Torrents staying behind to protect the fleet and planet while Z-95 Headhunters focused on the enemy fighters, the Y-wings on enemy ships, and the ARC-170's on both. The _Arquitens_ formed up into teams of three and attacked the other _Munificents_ first while the _Carracks_ attacked the droid fighters, going after the _Hyena_ bombers first.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"ARRGH!" Grievous roared in rage. "Where did those destroyers come from?!" His eyes, one of the few things organic about him, glared out of the bridge of his _Providence_ command ship he was stationed in. The _Venators_ he could handle, losing ships in the process, but they would have been taken care of. These larger ships on the other hand had over twice the firepower then a _Providence_.

"Our intel was miscalculated, but not surprising," The tactical droid, TM-119, said from his command chair. "Inserting spies to Republic shipyards are next to impossible. CIS command only assumed that because of the Ruusan Reformations, the Republic would follow their peaceful endeavors."

"Then those idiots were wrong!" Grievous snarled, smacking a B1 droids head off. "Underestimating the Republic, thinking they would stay _nice_. Take the brunt of the attack of those ships and get as many landing craft down to the capital and tell Ventress to do whatever she has to to win. I want this planet!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

While the other ships take the brunt of the Republic warships, the 3 _Lucrehulks_ launched landing craft - 50 each - that flew straight towards Aranhaschimmia while being escorted by Incursean ships. Though a dozen were destroyed, the rest managed to make it through the blockade. While 80 landed on the platforms and unloaded battle droids, including B1-A air battle droids and crab and spider droids, the other 38 launched Vulture droids, 36 each. The last 20 gave a surprise. They opened up to reveal large dropships: The Mechanized Assault Flyer, or MAF for short. Bulbous in shape with a disk-like posterior with laser and beam cannons. What they lacked in firepower and carrying capacity then the LAAT, they made up for it in speed as they flew down and unloaded 10 troops each. Trandoshans hissed in glee while Nimbus and Gossam commandos and Incursean troops drew their blasters and charged.

They didn't get far when Anti-Air lasers and missiles opened up on enemy aircraft while heavy weapons teams and snipers fired down from the trees. Jet troopers flew through the air and armed with grenade launchers and accurate blasters, dealing death from above as AT-RT's ran and bounced from platform to platform, performing hit-and-run attacks every now and then. V-19 _Torrents_ were already dog fighting with the _Vultures_. The planets inhabitants attacked next, the Chimps spitting out web from their mouths or tails and trapping the droids. The Arachni-apes roared and those that didn't fire heavy blasters charged towards the enemy line with gravity hammers that sent scores of droid parts down to the forest floor or pulverizing the separatist soldiers.

"Hold them back!" Obi-Wan shouted, deflecting blaster bolts off his lightsaber and back at the enemy. "We will not lose another Republic world to the Separatists!"

"For the Republic!" Drift and Cliffjumper shouted as they charged the enemy. Drift used his sword to block blasters and sliced any droid that got too close, including any Vultures, like the one just now that was sliced in half. Cliffjumper stayed cover behind the trees and fired his glass gas cannon. The advanced Cybertronian weapon trapped dozens of battle droids in a polarity disruption zone that briefly puts them into stasis before they were smashed to pieces against the floor.

"It looks like we're holding them back sir," Cody exclaimed.

"Wait for it," Obi-Wan simply said. His forced enhanced ears picked up a whirring noise and instantly the Jedi master spun around and blocked a thrown red lightsaber. It ricocheted off his saber and back into the hand of a familiar enemy. "Oh, why am I not surprised."

"Greetings, my dear Obi," Ventress cooed as she stepped over a clone she just killed. "It seems you are having some trouble."

"I was quite fine until you showed up," Obi-Wan said.

"Must you guys flirt like that," Cliffjumper huffed, standing next to the Jedi along with Drift. "Are you seriously forgetting that this glitch tortured you?"

Ventress simply smirked. "So you remember that special time we had together. Oh Kenobi, I'm flattered."

Obi-Wan frowns as the memories started to resurface. "I suggest you and your forces surrender. We have a little present ready for them and they really don't want to see it. Plus you're outnumbered."

Asajj rolled her eyes. "Always the optimist. Those new destroyers might be impressive, but they won't matter. Also, what makes you think I'm alone?"

As if to answer her question, two advanced starfighters flew down before transforming into two large mechs. Each was as tall as Drift and though they looked the same, there were differences between the two. The first one was blue with red stripes on his wings with intelligence behind those optics. The second was purple and black with a large grin on his face. Both had the purple symbol on their chests.

It was a while, but Obi-Wan instantly recognized the Decepticons. "Thundercracker and Skywarp, is it? Master Windu told me about you two."

"Hear that, TC?" Skywarp chuckled. "They remember us."

"All I remember is my arm getting cut off," Thundercracker growled.

"Care for some revenge then?" Asajj smiled.

"Doesn't everybody?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The battle above Incu III hardly lasted long once the _Ruination_ destroyed the _Lucrehulk_ first with assistance from the _Venators_ and _Dreadnoughts_ , after which they focused fire against the other Separatist ships, though they lost 6 of the _Dreadnoughts_ and a _Venator_ in the process. The invasion started now.

"GO! GO! GO!" Hassan shouted to the pilot of the stealth LAAT. The Rodian nodded and shot the dropship right out after the others as soon as the hanger bay doors opened. Hundreds of LAAT/i gunships flew from the _Venators_ and _Acclamators_ and made it for Incu III fallowed by LAAT/c that carried either AT-TE, AT-XT, or _Sabre_ tanks. In front of them laid the three fortresses protecting the capital, armed to the teeth in artillery. Code named Aurek, Dorn and Jenth.

"What's General Kota's plan?" Ahsoka asked Hassan.

The Nubian turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Those AA guns will rip us apart as soon as we get close."

"Not if the General has anything to say about it," Hassan said grimly. "But you might not like it."

"What do you-" Ahsoka was cut off when she saw blue turbolaser bolts bombarding down on the fortresses, reducing Dorn and Jenth to rubble and leaving Aurek standing, but heavily damaged.

"What did he just do?!" Ahsoka demanded, shocked not only at the sight of the orbital bombardment, but the fact her troopers were not saying anything.

"What do you think?" Na'scu said in a bored tone. "He just saved our asses from getting blasted out of the sky."

"Orbital bombardment is not the Republic way," Ahsoka argued.

"Tell Kota that," Hassan retorted.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

General Kota nodded. The gunners on his ship made pin point accurate blasts on the fortresses, destroying all but one. Aurek will be used as a forward command center/hospital for the troops. Though already the droid army was marching out of the capital, heavy vehicles up front firing at the gunships. They won't last long though when the _Acclamators_ land and unload the SPHAT's and AT-AT's.

"General Kota," A Twi'lek officer spoke up. "You have a call from General Rancisis."

Kota sighs. "Here it comes. Bring it up." The Thisspiasian's hologram appeared before him, but instead of a look of disappointment or admonish, it was just blank. "Master Rancisis, I know this isn't usual Republic protocol - and I am willing to take full responsibility - but these were _our_ forces and I saw that it was better to destroy Dorn and Jenth to save them, plus Aurek is a good forward point to attack and-"

 _"That is quite enough, Master Kota,"_ Rancisis interrupted. _"I will not fault you for that attack since it was a sound strategy that kept many of our forces safe, but I will warn you that the senate will become angry with you."_

"We can't trust them, especially the Neimodians and Muuns who actually fooled the entire Republic that they are not a part of the Confederacy."

A low rumble was heard in Rancisis throat. Because of the non-descrimination or anti-rascism of the ways of the Republic, the senate can't blame a whole race for the crimes of a few. And while he was eternally loyal to both the Republic and the order, this cannot be ignored. Practically the entire Separatist Alliance was guilty of war crimes such as slavery and genocide.

 _"We will plead to the senate in the future, but until then, I must begin my battle meditations. I will see you soon, General."_

Kota nodded before Rancisis holo shuts off. He turned to Captain Madroon. "Tell the Blackhawks to begin the operation and get a message to all forces to begin the assault as soon as possible."

The Pau'an nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"To your left!"

Anakin quickly headed Silverbolt's advice and fired a missile that destroyed a _Vulture_ droid. "Thanks for the save."

"Got three on my tail!" A clone pilot in a Z-95 shouted in distress as a trio of droid tri-fighters chased after him, only for them to be destroyed by Air Raid.

"Got three more, Skywalker!" The Aerialbot exclaimed gleefully before firing a rocket that shot down a passing _Hyena_. "Oh, make that four."

"Still four points ahead." Anakin shot back playfully. R2 beeped angrily at his master. "Oh, come on, R2. This is different from Naboo." R2 beeped again. "I was a kid back then."

"Hey Silverbolt!" Skydive called out, chasing after a squadron of _Vultures_. "Some of these ships look familiar."

"That's because they're Mon Cala designed." The Aerialbot leader said. "Those that fled with the Quarren Isolation League after the battle of Dac stole the blueprints for these ships the Mon Cala were designing for the Republic navy. Including the _Malevolence_."

"Well these ships would have come in handy!" Slingshot shouted out, being chased by a some tri-fighters. "And can somebody help me!"

"I got ya." Fireflight shouted, assisting his comrade by destroying the interceptors.

Anakin saw a large explosion and turned to see an _Imperator_ destroy another _Providence_ from its intense firepower. These new ships were amazing. He can't understand why these weren't built before. "Admiral Yularen are we ready?"

 _"Just a little longer, General."_ Yularen said from the Resolute. _"I just wonder how Generals Kota and Rancisis are doing?"_

"I'm sure they're fine."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"We're going down!" The pilot shouted as he tried to steady the LAAT that lost one of its wings to a flak round.

"Land us as best you can!" Hassan hollered as the gunship flew over the swamps near the capital. The pilot did his best, but he lost control and the gunship headed straight to the ground. When it first impacted, Ahsoka felt herself float in the air for a second before the second impact sent her and everyone else to the ground. The third impact took out both wings and the LAAT skidded across the barren swampland before coming to a stop by slamming into a tree.

Hassan was the first to awake. He shakes his head and activated the lights in his helmet and saw movement. "If you're still breathing, holler out!"

Everyone groaned out. Alive, but hurt.

Hassan breathes a sigh relief. "Thank God these things are tough. Hashuut, Tano, bust us out."

The Togorian and Togruta nodded. Hashuut grabbed the blast door and after Ahsoka cuts the hinges, he pushed with all his might and the slab of metal fell to the ground. Everyone piled out, all bruised but okay. Rex ran to the cockpit to check the pilot, but saw his neck bent at an uneven angle. Same with the co-pilot. "Pilots are dead!"

Hassan placed a fist over his chest. "As much as I hate to say it, it'll save us the trouble of getting caught early. Hashuut, put them in the gunship and seal it shut to keep out the scavengers, we'll come back for them later."

Hashuut nodded and went to his duty while Hassan addressed the rest. "We still have a mission, but be careful. This place is full of death."

"Hey boss," Na'scu shouted, getting everyones attention. All their eyes widen to see a giant purple amphibian in front of him. "Whats this fat ugly thing? A frog? A toad? Or you're mama!" Na'scu laughed at his own joke, only to stop laughing when its tongue shot right out of its mouth and stuck to his head, then pulled him screaming into its mouth.

Misha gasps. "A poisonous froad! Thankfully we have the one predator that they are afraid of who can't be poisoned. Isn't that right, Steeljaws?"

The akk dog growled and stepped forward, his muscle tense as he got ready to pounce. The froad lets out a squeal of fear and spits out Na'scu before hopping away as fast as possible. The Neimodian - who somehow had a lit cigar in his mouth - stood calmly as if he was never eaten. "I'm back baby."

"Not even known you for a day and I already hate you," Fives murmured.

"Easy, fives," Ahsoka soothed. "Are you okay, Na'scu?"

"As long as I didn't physically touched its skin, I'll be okay."

"Alright, enough foolin' around!" Hassan shouted. "Let's get moving before someone finds us!"

"I was just eaten," Na'scu complained.

"Shut it!"

They moved out through the swamp, thankfully not running into any other predator, and found themselves just in front of a vast grassland right behind the capital, covered in aging and rusting parts of ships that would soon be recycled. And roaming bands of patrolling Incurseans and battle droids.

"Well that's fantastic," One of the clones muttered. Muk, if Ahsoka remembered correctly.

Hassan narrowed his eyes before turning to Hashuut. "Sync up with Steeljaws."

The Togorian nodded. He presses a few buttons on his arm pad and a holo screen popped up followed by a metal eyepiece moving itself in front of Steeljaws right eye. What popped up a few seconds later on Hashuut's screen was what the akk dog was seeing.

"Woah!" Ahsoka gasped. "What is that?"

Hassan pointed to Steeljaws vest. "What he's wearing on his combat vest is a local area shortwave camera and a radio, making it possible to send him out alone to single-handedly scout enemy territory, spot, attach and sneak past enemy troops. Steeljaws was also trained at a young age to ambush his prey. He can track a tauntaun through a snowstorm and snap its neck before it even knew it was dead. Ready to hunt, boy?"

Steeljaws snarled in anticipation and dropped down to grass and snuck through the broken parts quietly. He went into a turbine and stopped when he saw an Incursean standing behind an old _Scarab_ -class droid fighter. The amphibian looked around to see if anybody was watching him. Seemingly satisfied, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He lights it and takes a slow drag of it before exhaling into the air.

"Fierfek!" Rex cursed. "We get the one lazy bastard!"

"What do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

Hassan and Hashuut gave her smug looks. "What do you think?"

Hashuut hits a button and the Incursean was outlined in red. Steeljaws reaction was instant. He jumped from the turbine and tackled the soldier to the ground. The Incrusean didn't even have time to scream before Steeljaws, true to his name, sunk his teeth into the Incurseans neck and ripped his throat out, spraying the camera with purple blood.

Ahsoka flinched at the sight, not use to seeing blood considering her lightsaber always cauterizes the wounds. Also the fact that despite popular belief, blasters do not always cauterize the wound. Sometimes the blood inside boils to a point that it bursts like a balloon, so you can still bleed to death. Thankfully clone armor takes the brunt of the damage and the blood is minimal.

"We got another one," Echo called out, using his macrobinoculars. "And another coming up from behind, a super."

Hashuut quickly gave his commands. Steeljaws ran straight towards the Incursean and looped his head off with one paw strike. The super spun around, but only saw the akk dogs jaws clamp on what was his head and increased pressure with tremendous might and crushed the droid.

"We got an opening," Misha said as the rest of the small force moved away. Everyone trudged through and met up with Steeljaws, who was still chewing on the droid. "Steeljaws." The Revonnahgander chided, making the Akk dog spit out the metal corpse and walk up to them.

Ahsoka pets his head, careful to avoid the blood around his mouth. The akk dog practically purred. "Good boy."

"Shh," Hassan whispered. He motioned with his hand to move up behind a large slab of durasteel. In front of them were five more Incursean soldiers standing around a very old Hammerhead corvette. "We need to take them out quietly. Sorry Steeljaws, but you're gonna have to sit this one out." He quietly unsheathes his gladius. "Anybody stealthy?"

In response to his question, Misha drew both her combat knives out of her boots while Rex unsheathed his from his waist and Hashuut cracked his knuckles. All four quietly crepped forward and waited until the last moment and struck! Hassan wrapped his arm around the neck of his, forced him to bend backwards, before plunging the gladius into the Incurseans chest. Misha attacked hers next, stabbing him in the throat and heart. Rex kicked the back leg of his Incuresean, placed a hand over the amphibians to quiet him, and stabbed him in the throat. With Hashuut, he simply grabbed the last two by the heads and snapped their necks.

Now it was time for the Queen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Admiral Yularan stared at the battle in front of him, cupping his chin in thought. So far the battle was going better then expected. His fleet had lost 6 _Venators_ , 7 _Carracks_ , 7 _Arquitens_ , and dozens of squadrons of fighters, but the enemy lost half their ships, mostly _Munificents_. And from what he heard from Kenobi down planetside, the droid army was getting beaten back. It was now time to end this. "Call the _Fire Drake_." He said to a comms operator. "Tell Admiral Matheson it's time for the surgical strike." The clone nodded and fallowed his orders.

Just seconds later, the largest ship anyone ever saw, even bigger then the _Malevolence_ , appeared out of hyperspace and right behind the droid fleet. Before they even knew what hit them, the _Fire Drake_ fired its large batteries of turbolasers, it's firepower equal to that of five _Imperator_ Star destroyers, and cried havoc upon the droid navy. All three of the _Lucrehulks_ were destroyed from behind and the rest of the Republic fleet focused fire on what remained of the CIS fleet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TX-119 was nervous, if that was actually possible for a droid. What made him nervous was two things. 1: The obviously new _Mandator_ dreadnought that appeared from behind and just destroyed half of what remained of their fleet in just under a minute. And 2: Grievous. The cyborg was simply staring at the scene from the bridge with his body slowly shaking in rage. Seeing as how if he said anything then Grievous would kill him, TX-119 ordered a B1 droid to do it. Thought the simple mech did not want to do it, pointing a blaster pistol at it certainly changed it's processor.

Slowly walking towards the General, the B1 stood at attention. "Uh, si-" With a roar of rage, Grievous spun around and grabbed the droid with both his claws and held it over his head. The droid sighed. "I hate you all." Then was ripped in half at the waist.

"CALL A FULL RETREAT!" Grievous roared to TX-119 tossing both halfs of the droid away.

"Yes, General!" TX-119 hastily said. "But what of Ventress?"

"She has the mercenaries! She'll figure a way out!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thundercracker quickly ducked to being decapitated by Drift's sword. The battle was going worse and worse by the second. The native organics were more fiercer then CIS command realized. Practically all the dropships were destroyed, 3 quarters of the droids were dismantled, and the Auxiliary forces were either dead or taken prisoner.

"Time to take our leave!" Thundercracker shouted.

"Pit no, TC!" Skywarp exclaimed.

"I just got am message from Grievous. The fleets been decimated and he's called in a full retreat. We need to leave. Now!"

Ventress growled under her breath. "Next time, Kenobi!" She snarled. Both Decepticons transformed into their flying alt modes. Ventress jumped into Thundercrack right before he blasted off into space followed by Skywarp and any survivor left.

Shutting off his lightsaber, Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he watched the enemy fly away.

"That's right! You better run!" Cliffjumper shouted as the clones, Arachnichimps, and arachni-apes cheered.

Drift smirked, but frowned next when he saw Obi-Wan in thought. "Is something the matter, Master Kenobi?"

"This was too easy," Obi-Wan answered. "What's going on at Incu III?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ahsoka and the rest of the team quietly snuck through the palace past the security forces. They had just lost 2 clones from about half-a-dozen crab droids, but thankfully didn't sound the alarm. They made it to the large doors leading to the throne room where 10 Incursian Honor Guard were waiting. Taking advantage of their surprise, Hassan threw a stun grenade that cause the guards to freeze, their whole body in pain as if their entire bodies were having massive cramps.

Nas'cu took this advantage and, in an impressive display of marksmen ship, he fired his blaster rifle and got ten head shots easily. Nas'cu bowed and everyone couldn't help but clap. After that Hashuut pushed the doors open wish his massive strength. Everyone else pointed their weapons up front, expecting an attack...

… Only there wasn't.

They were all caught off guard when they saw the princess and her Incursean council, including her father, holding up their hands as battle droids aimed their blasters at them.

"Thank goodness you came!" Attea cried out. "The Separatists are taking over! Please help!"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?!" Hassan shouted in disbelief as he and the rest of the team destroyed the droids. "You think anyone will believe this?!"

"Well, yeah," Attea said simply as she sauntered herself to the throne. "You know how Dooku and Grievous are like. My father and I had no control after they threatened to bombard us from orbit. We had no choice."

"You're lying!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Are we? We surrender."

Hassan clenched his fists. They gave up. If he and his team did anything to them the senate will in a fit. Sighing, he called Kota. "General, you're not gonna like this..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Rahm Kota shouted to the council. After the Incurseans surrendered after being 'freed' from the Separatists, the Arachnichimps were in an uproar at the lies the Incurseans used to defend themselves. The senate just wouldn't hear it though, especially with worlds like Cato Neimodia defending them. Aranhaschimmia was dangerously close to leaving the Republic. They weren't the only ones. Anakin, Ahsoka, Kenobi and of course Kota were trying to explain the actions of the Incurseans, but they fell on deaf ears.

"Master Kota, there is nothing we can do," Mace Windu. "This was the decision of the senate and you, master Kenobi and knight Skywalker have expressed your views of what happened, but it's out of our control."

Rahm clenched his fists and everyone could feel the aggression radiating off him.

"Calm yourself, knight Kota," Yoda said. "Ever closer toy clouding your mind, your emotions are."

"Bah!" Rahm exclaimed as he threw up his arms and stormed out of the council chambers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Everything went according to plan, master," Dooku said as he bowed before the lord of the Sith as he appeared via holo projection.

 _"Mmm,"_ Sidious hummed to himself. _"While indeed the mission was a success with some complications, the pacifists in the senate are crying out against the star destroyers used in battle."_

Dooku sniffed. "Cowardly fools. Those new warships will be wonderous editions to the Republic military. As well as the future imperial war machine."

Sidious chuckled evilly. _"I could not agree more, my apprentice. I could not agree more."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Attea and her father watched as Republic cargo ships carrying foodstuffs landed near the capital.

Attea sighed. "I swear this galaxy is run by fucking morons."

"Agreed." Her father said. "But you were smart, daughter of mine. We won't have to worry about the rest of the war anytime soon. I can't say for the future though."

"Easy. We go for the one who wins."

"And after?"

Attea simply smirked. "Why the next one. And the next. And the next. After all, peace is simply a means to a never ending cycle of violence."

* * *

 **ME: Yeah, sorry about the battles or anything else not being cool, but this has been on my Doc Manager for months and I just really want to get it out plus this was made more to be a explanatory chapter about the inclusion of Transformers and Ben 10. Just the aliens. No Omnitrix. Next chapter in the, I want to say, next chapter or so in Part 2 about which aliens won't be in my story. Review or not I don't really care for this chapter because it didn't go the way I wanted too.**

 **I'm sure you already read in Last Endings part 2 I have Fordo. From The Clone Wars series 2003. It amazes me that it's non-canon, but in my story it most defiantly is canon. Any clone wars battles that had Anakin as Padawan and as Knight before Ahsoka showed up and after she left are also canon. And don't say its too much. So many battles happened in the three year Clone Wars then the Human-Covenant war from Halo for 25 years. It was one of the biggest wars ever.  
**

 **And people stop bashing Palpatine and Dooku just because you don't like them! Dooku was practically traumatized by his experience as a Jedi. Being the only survivor of the battle of Galidraan that was just a ruse created by the planetary governor to kill the Mandalorians plus the battle of Baltizaar where he lost his apprentice, Komari Vosa, and the Republic not doing a damn thing about it because it was, as he said many times, a corrupt government. Also his Padawan Qui-gon was killed so that was the last straw for him. And I think he wanted to kill Sidious. 'Big surprise for a Sith' I say sarcastically. When I found out on Wookipedia, I just pitied the poor bastard. Like Anakin he didn't deserve this torture. May he and Christopher Lee Rest in Peace within the Force.**

 **As for Darth Sidious, he was not an old man suffering from Dementia. He was not a crazy fool. He was not an ass quick to anger. He was an evil genius. The way he managed to trick the entire Galaxy into fighting itself using clones and droids and then killing the Jedi and becoming Emperor of a Galactic Empire that ruled millions of star systems took decades of planning plus intelligence and that, my fellow readers, makes him one of, if not the, greatest villain in fiction right next to Megatron, Shredder, Voldemort, and others. So please, stop making stories where he is just stupid. Make no mistake though, I'm not defending him, he is a monster.  
**

 **Also explain something to me? Am I one of only a few people who uses the legends universe?  
**


End file.
